


Walking the Earth

by icarus_chained



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Irish Mythology, Mythology Fandom, Norse Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Arabic mythology, Folklore, Gen, Hittite mythology, M/M, Slavic mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Loki, walking the earth, encountering other mythologies. Five short ficlets, for prompts, including Arabic, Irish, Greek, Slavic and (somewhat bizarrely) Hittite mythology, as well as the Norse and Abrahamic standard with the pairing.</p>
<p>Loosely connected to the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/18440">Weregild 'verse</a> (same concept), but really stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking the Earth

**Fire:**

Loki doesn't like the desert - it's more the realm of ifrits and djinni than jotnar, and the games of illusion played in blood and sand make him nervous - but there are times when Gabriel feels a yearning for it, somewhere between nostalgia and homesickness. So the god contents himself to simply complain bitterly as they stand beneath the scorching sun, and never once actually bar them passage.

**Water:**

After Manannan's gift, they wander for a time in the lands of the Tuatha de Danann, wander Ireland's shores. When they pass the washerwoman at the stream, the _bean nighe_ , her hands red with blood and soap, a wild laughter in her eyes, and the names of their fallen on her tongue, they bow stiffly, and pass by as quickly as courtesy allows. Neither Loki nor Gabriel want that knowledge. Not yet.

**Earth:**

Among the gods of earth and wealth, Loki does not have the best reputation, he knows this. Too many things begged, cheated or stolen, too much history of clever tongues and clever fingers. He would, however, like to point out that most of those were not, in fact, for _his_ benefit, and Gabriel is nowhere near as fond of material wealth as, say, the Aesir. And even if that were not the case, even he would know better than to attempt to steal from _Hades himself_ , in his own court no less.

Gabriel is somewhat more diplomatic in the phrasing, while reassuring the death god of their good intentions. Persephone still ends up laughing at them. 

**Air:**

They did _not_ travel to Buyan, the home of the winds, to steal the soul of Koschei the Deathless. No. Really. Gabriel is already immortal, and Loki is not inclined to spit on Manannan so early in their friendship. They went to Buyan because Gabriel -not Loki- was _curious_ , and also because the once-Messenger was feeling antsy and wanted a race. And, really, who better than the Three Winds, to race an archangel? Not everything in this relationship is Loki's fault, thank you so very much. *grumbles*

**Dragon:**

Loki's fingers trace over the stone, tracing the lines of a dragon betrayed, the echo written in stone of a long ago battle. Gabriel watches him, silently. Neither of them knew Illuyanka, not at all. But it is hard not to see the echoes, in his death, of their family, of Fenrir, of Jormungandr. It's hard not to see their futures, mapped in stone and the bones of dead dragons, and for a long moment, for no reason at all, they conceive a violent hatred for this Teshub.


End file.
